User talk:Guild of Deals/Mo/any SoD PvE Monk
I'm thinking it could use more healing. Discuss. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:45, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :SoD isn't that great in PvE, you use SoD to stop spikes, and whatnot, for pve guardian, soa, and spirit bond should be enough No 17:46, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::You throw it on a Tank and it works quite nice. It still provides good additional armor and general defense. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:47, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Gift of Health maybe? Also, Guardian Aegis chaining is so much better. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:48, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :SoD still provides higher block chance and additional armor. Also, Patient Spirit > Gift of Health, and GoH disables Patient. I would rather take Dwayna's Kiss in any chance. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:49, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::prefer GoH for bigger health gain, and no wait, plus deny > cure in pve, when your facing hexes its almost always stacked No 17:50, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::I usually take Patient for the spammability over GoH. But I agree with Deny Hexes, since I do have Divine Healing. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Why spec into Healing for Patient, when you already got RoF? Kongtorp 14:06, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::::RoF is hardly healing. RoF = antispike. Around 60 health (probably less from the damage over that and attrib spread) with no Divine Favor is horrible healing, it's only for preventing damage. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:04, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's good in HM though, where some foes wand for 40+ vs. 60AL. And you have to remember that it negates damage, and heal for the same amount. So a 60 damage hit "heals" for 120, and a good monk will be able to fit that 1/4 cast time to hit one of those big blows. Kongtorp 20:07, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Sorry, I though RoF was in main bar. I'll add it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:08, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Lolenergy. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:12, 6 July 2008 (EDT) * For players, bring something such as Glyph of Lesser Energy and Heaven's Delight * For heroes, bring Power Drain and Leech Signet ^ -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:32, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Looks like a bunch of skills put together, couldn't you reorganize it more aesthetically?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:24, 9 July 2008 (EDT) SoD SoD is pretty much too overzealous for PvE. There's only a select few situations where you would really need it. Example. Urgoz and every attacker is focused on another monk and WONT change targets. that would be 1 useful application for SoD in PvE...Other than that, give me a reason why I would want to take this instead of guardian. And then take another Elite instead..--71.67.243.230 12:25, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :It has a nice animation. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:26, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Prot Me Up Scotty SoD -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:00, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::I think it's just a bit too much though :S--Ikimono 16:01, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::You throw SoD on your run-of-the-mill tank and it really helps. It's also good if one specific person is getting pummeled. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:25, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Heroes If you already have points spread into 3 different attributes, how are they supposed to use power drain and leech signet with hardly any points in inspiration magic? Phantom89 18:17, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Prot=11, Hea=10, Divine=8, Inspiration=6. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:21, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Notice If trashed, please move it to user:Guild of Deals/SoD PvE Monk please :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:37, 11 July 2008 (EDT)